


Grunt Work

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be so awful if the Handmaid kept it to her own room. It would still be fucked up and Crowbar would still disapprove, but he wouldn't have to see it then. He could at least pretend that maybe some of his guys weren't actually fucking her, that they were just pretending to in order to look big. But it’s a different thing when he sees it in the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunt Work

It wouldn’t be so awful if the Handmaid kept it to her own room. It would still be fucked up and Crowbar would still disapprove, but he wouldn’t have to see it then. He could at least pretend that maybe some of his guys weren’t actually fucking her, that they were just pretending to in order to look big. But it’s a different thing when he sees it, when he walks into the lounge and sees the grey-skinned woman being fucked by three of the Felt.

He knows he’s not the only one who disapproves. Cans never goes into the lounge. Same with Stitch, though Crowbar’s not sure if he disapproves so much as he’s just disinterested. And Snowman? She never says anything, but she’s always colder to the men who fuck the Handmaid, less quick to help them in a fight. 

Crowbar would like to say something to them. But the problem is that Scratch has made it clear that this is what Lord English wants. What he could possibly gain by having her fucked in public by the Felt is a mystery to Crowbar, but she knows better than to question the whys of Lord English’s decisions. 

Tonight, he walks in to find her on her knees surrounded by three of the solids, her dress pushed down around her waist. Her small breasts are exposed, Itchy pawing at them. 

“Heeeey Crowbar,” Fin grins at Crowbar, both hands holding tight onto her curved horns. He’s got his cock buried in her mouth, fucking her hard enough to make most other women gag. The Handmaid makes no sound, her eyes sharp in a way that chills Crowbar and makes him half expect her to pull a knife. “You want in on this?” 

“No.” He may not be able to stop them, but he’s more than willing to let contempt creep into his voice. 

“You’re missing out. She sucks like a tornado.” Itchy’s crammed in by Fin, his pants sagging down his hips. Crowbar can’t see Itchy’s dick, but he has no doubt that it’s out. “Seriously, she gives the best fucking blowjobs.” 

“Don’t bother with him. He’d only be interested if she had a cock for him to suck on.” Fin tries to get a rise out of him but Crowbar refuses to react. 

Die at least looks cowed, or as cowed as any man can when he’s getting a handjob. Still, he makes no move to leave. Crowbar glares at the three of them, turning his back and crossing through. Except when he turns, he finds Doc Scratch standing there in front of him, silent as ever, arms tucked behind his back. Crowbar manages to keep his startled reaction contained, taking a step to the side. “Excuse me Doc.” 

“Crowbar, please take a seat.” Doc doesn’t move, but he blocks Crowbar’s path all the same. One arm extends and motions for him to take a seat. 

“Can’t this wait a moment? I’ve got something to do.” He doesn’t have anything. But he doesn’t want to have any sort of conversation in the same room as those assholes. 

“No, it cannot. Sit down.” Scratch turns to the men, snapping his fingers. “Leave. We have business to discuss.” 

“Come the fuck on, I’m nearly ready to nut!” Itchy whines, but he tucks himself away. The rest of the men do the same, grumbling as they head out of the room. The Handmaid remains, standing and walking over to Doc Scratch, leaving her dress folded around her hips, breasts bare. 

Crowbar keeps his eyes averted. “What do you want?” 

“Not what I want Crowbar, what you want. The Felt need to work in unison. We are all on the same side; we are share the same goal. There have been sides drawn recently. This is unacceptable.” Scratch lectures him, all while the half-naked woman stands at his side. 

“I’ll work on that Doc, just tell me who you need to bring in line.” He doesn’t bother arguing or asking for clarification. It’s easier just to do what Scratch wants. 

“Cans, Stitch, Snowman, and of course, yourself. We’ll begin with you first.” Scratch motions, and the Handmaid drops to her knees in front of Crowbar. “Ejaculate in her mouth.” 

“What? No, hey wait! Stop, stop, stop!” Crowbar bats the Handmaid’s hands away as she reaches for his belt, trying to push her back. It should be enough, but every time he reaches for her, she’s not where he thought she was. Her hands unbutton his fly and tug everything open, pulling his cock out. Her mouth is grey, even on the inside, and then it’s on his cock and he’s grabbing onto her horns, torn between pushing her off and pulling her down. “Fuck! Doc, what’s wrong with you?!” 

“This will be the best oral sex you have ever received. You can fight, but you will stop. Her talents are undeniable.” Scratch is lecturing Crowbar, and all the while, the Handmaid is forcing her mouth further down his cock.

Crowbar’s about to yell at him, and then his words are cut off as she just sucks and his head falls back against the couch, his dick in such a tight seal that he thinks he might come and die right in that moment. The Handmaid loosens up after a moment, her head quickly bobbing up and down on his cock. He puts all his weight against her horns and pushes her off.

His victory is short-lived, and she butts her head forward, shoving his arms down. They land on the sides of the chair, and when he goes to list them, he finds that they’ve been cuffed tight. He struggles, looking back at Scratch. Doc sets a set of silver keys on the nearest table. The Handmaid easily slips her mouth over his cock, and there’s not a damn thing Crowbar can do about this. “Doc, don’t do this to me, please-” 

“This has already been decided. There is nothing left for you to do but to enjoy her talents.” That blank cueball reflect Crowbar’s face at him. There’s a flash of green and he’s gone, leaving Crowbar with his cock in the Handmaid’s mouth. 

“You don’t have to do this, I don’t want you to do this!” Crowbar tries to reason with her, but she just rolls her eyes at him. Her teeth are sharp, flashing now and then as she pulls her lips back. He expects them to sink into him, but they don’t touch him at all, not even grazing his cock as she bobs up and down. 

Scratch is right; this is the best blowjob he’s ever had. He tries to get free all the same, not willing to just give in and let her do this to him, but he doesn’t get anywhere. No matter how he shifts or bucks, her mouth remains on his cock, the Handmaid clearly using her powers to match his every movement. 

“Stop, just stop. I’ll help you. I’ll- I can get you a weapon. A gun. A knife. Whatever you want.” He knows about her hobby that Doc is always busy putting a stop to. And while he doesn’t want to encourage anyone to end their life, he’ll do anything to get her to stop, even that. 

She pulls her mouth off, and for a moment, he thinks maybe he’s brought her around. The Handmaid flashes her teeth at him, setting her hands on her breasts and squeezing them. “You never touch me, not like the others.” 

“I don’t want to touch you.” The chains clank as he tries to get free, feeling horribly exposed with his dick still out of his pants, and them both sitting in the open where anyone could walk in and see. “Just grab the key and let me go, nobody has to know-” 

“You will now. I’ll come to your room at night. You can put it anywhere you want.” Her voice sends a spike of terror through him - and shamefully, a spike of arousal too. The Handmaid looks down at his cock and opens his mouth, bending over to put her lips around him again. 

She’s slower this time, not in such a rush. Her head bobs up and down steadily, hair falling over her face. Crowbar tries not to notice the details, but they all stick in his head; her hard nipples, those red lips right around his shaft, those sly eyes glancing up at him. Other women who’ve done this for Crowbar in the past always had to stop to catch their breath or to clear their throat. The Handmaid doesn’t do any of those, and Crowbar grits his teeth, since that means he doesn’t get a break either. 

Her mouth backs off, sucking only on the head of his cock. Her tongue laps over the sensitive skin, and her eyes fix on him. Crowbar looks away, trying to repress the shudder that runs through him. The Handmaid keeps blowing him, not even the least bothered by how much he doesn’t want it. Her hands slide along his legs, and he grunts with surprise as she slides back down him, forcing the very tip of his cock into her throat. “No-no stop, don’t- fuck! Aw fuck!” 

It’s good. He’s never done this with any other woman. He wouldn’t dream of it. But she’s willing to do it, and it feels so good that it makes him cringe. Crowbar isn’t the kind of man who would make a woman choke, but the Handmaid’s making him into one. When she swallows, her throat tightens around him and he gasps, hips jerking up involuntarily. She gags, but stays down on Crowbar, egging him on to thrust again. 

“Don’t do this, you don’t have to- fuck!” His hips thrust again. Crowbar can’t get enough of it. He knows it has to be hurting her, but he can’t help it. She feels so good, and she’s eager like no one else has ever been. When she finally does pull off, sucking in a breath of air, part of him is disappointed. The other part is just angry that he enjoyed any of that. “Handmaid, please. I don’t... this isn’t what I want.” 

“Of course it is.” She presses a kiss to the head of his cock and to his eternal disgust, it twitches in response. “You wouldn’t be so hard if you didn’t. All people are alike. Some just need to be pushed. Would you like to bite my nipples?” 

“What? No, no! No I don’t want to!” He quickly denies wanting anything, but she just grins. Her hands grab her breasts, pushing them around his cock. She rocks up and down on her knees, giving him the first titjob he’s ever gotten. “Stop, Handmaid, just. Just stop.” 

“My name is Damara. But you can call me Handmaid. Or your little slut, if you want to.” Those words are barely out of her mouth before she wraps her mouth around the head of his cock. Crowbar knows he can’t last much longer if she keeps doing this. He tries desperately hard to get soft, thinking of everything he possibly can to turn him off. But every time he starts to find something, she just sucks until he can’t think straight. 

He glances down, watching the tip disappear inside her red mouth, her breasts tight around the shaft. “Damara, please. I’m begging you. I’ve never hurt you, I never wanted to. I won’t tell anyone. Damara, please-” 

Damara catches him watching, pulling her mouth and breasts off. She smiles at him and it isn’t pleasant. “I asked for you first. I like your cock. It will feel so good in my pussy.”

With that, she slips her mouth back over him, sliding all the way down. Crowbar groans and gives up, desperate to come and get this over with. His hips thrust up into her waiting mouth, and even though she gags, he can’t help but keep doing it. Crowbar comes hard, body snapping tight as the pleasure of release slams through his body. She swallows it all, eyes fixed on his face the entire time. He has to look away, body still twitching from the force of it all. 

Damara brings her head up, licking her lips. She tugs her top up, putting her breasts away. Crowbar keeps his eyes to the side, trying to pretend he didn’t give in. Whatever glow the orgasm gave him is quickly dying, replaced with shame. 

“Her work is, as expected, impeccable.” Doc Scratch startles the hell out of Crowbar when he appear again, standing a few feet away with his arms still tucked behind his back. That pale poker face of his just makes Crowbar all the more frustrated for not knowing if he’s laughing at Crowbar or not. “You will make use of her services in the future and find them equally satisfying.” 

“I won’t,” Crowbar growls, though it means very little when her spit is still drying on his cock. His hands ball up into fists, filled with rage. “Scratch, if she ever touches me again-”

“She will touch you, and you will enjoy it. Damara has been instructed in how best to serve the Felt and their myriad of needs.” Doc speaks evenly and without any reaction to Crowbar’s anger. “You will have the opportunity to watch Damara serve Snowman in the near future. Until then, you will be satisfied by her body. Come along Damara.” 

Damara stands, pulling her top up and ignoring Crowbar. He’s become boring to her, inconsequential now that she’s completed her duty. Somehow the way she effortlessly dismisses him from her mind is even more awful than if there were some emotions tied to what just happened. This makes him feel like a used dishrag. She pulls out a compact to check her smudged lipstick and shows more interest in that than in him, sitting a few feet away from her, his cock still hanging out of his pants. He looks to Doc, trying to find something to say about this. 

“You will want to leave before the others return. They won’t be long now.” Scratch raises a finger and snaps just once, both him and Damara up and vanishing. They’re gone, and he’s not restrained anymore, and Crowbar’s on his feet so fast that he nearly falls over, stumbling a little as he bolts away from it. He’s sweating hard and his cheeks are hot. No one’s entered the lounge this whole time, but he doesn’t think his luck with last much longer. If she shows up in his bedroom tonight or tomorrow-

He shudders hard, horrified by what she’s done, but even more frightened of Doc Scratch’s plans for the others. If he thought telling them could stop anything, he would, but he knows why they came to him first; the others might have warned him. He can’t do anything, not unless he wants any of those three to stare at him with disgust. All he can do now it wait for him not to be the only one. 

Crowbar quickly tucks himself away and heads upstairs to shower before anyone else comes across him and asks questions he can’t possibly answer.


End file.
